powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Jun Fukushi
Jun Fukushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the 12th ranked Wizard Saint. She went through the Dairenji Syndicate's Training Regimen. Information Appearance Jun is a pale-fair skinned, breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl with black, long straight hair; her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has almond amber eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy uniform; which is made up of, a beige cardigan with a dress shirt worn under the cardigan, a plaid red miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of heeled loafers, and a red neck tie. She usually also wears a black parka over her cardigan. She is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most notable trait would be her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs and not her outrageously large bust. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She was a reverse trap the night before the first day of school when she first moved to Destiny City and accidentally awakened her powers. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Jun sports a top-model physique, with enormously large, melon-sized breasts, a full 93cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size. Outside of school, she either wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear or a cream dress blouse with a black belt, black capris, and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes, saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear". Whenever she goes to the beach or pool, she wears a Grey-and-black crop top with grey denim briefs, and a pale grey sarong with a light grey floral pattern. Personality Jun is a polite, smart and structured person, extraordinary reliable and mature for her age. She is an assiduous and scholarly woman, virtually the archetype of a respectful leader, but despite her polite and sweet personality she has shown on several occasions to have a fascination with breasts and perverted things. Jun is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent; despite being a high school student. She may also be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited or overconfident. She can be overly determined at times, refusing to back down even when faced with unfavorable odds, and being determined to win back any money her fellow classmates lose during Capture the Flag. Her endless determination could be interpreted as a "sore loser" attitude, but it seems to derive from her desire to protect what is important to her. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, she often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Jun wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than many other female characters, indicating that she is somewhat reserved about her body. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Mikako is very caring for DMA's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her and further increasing her self-consciousness. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. She is a bit of a health nut, so she’s obsessed with nutritional value and a balanced diet. She cares about things like eating 30 different foods a day, eating less than 5g of salt a day, etc. Her hobby is learning about language and culture and she frequently drops verbs of other languages seemingly randomly. Her other hobbies include ikebana, origami, mahjong, writing poetry, and martial arts. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. Jun is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subjects are humanities. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival respectively. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Devon Quick in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. If she can't hold up the expectations placed on her, she is usually pretty conscience-stricken and needs the help of others to make up for it. She also appears to have a low sense of orientation in unknown areas, even with a map and GPS. Powers Friendship Is Magic: Her innate magic lets her copy the magic or psionic powers (etc.) of anyone who sees her as a friend. She has the powers of 73% of the student body being that she is respected and admired by nearly all of her underclassmen. As she grows closer to them as friends, the powers that she borrows becomes more powerful. A few of her borrowed powers are: *Cecily Bradshaw: With Cecily's innate magic Jun can create oil bubbles that can be launched with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma upon bursting. *Mama Fukushi: With her mom's innate magic Jun can grow various plants, such as aloe or mighty bananas, wherever there is ground for her to grow plants in. Jun has inherited all of her mom's medical skills and is considered to be her equal in prime. She is even able to apply this knowledge in combat or simply use it to heal others in the heat of battle. Her mother, Doctor Fukushi, is a renowned scientist with a career in Tohoku, Japan's biggest city, Sendai. Jun's knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate and utilize her plants. Her mother's specialization in Botany is Toxicology, she mostly uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. However, she also uses her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. *Kakeru Dairenji: With Kakeru's psychic ability Jun can target several people at a time even if they are hiding their presence with magic or Psychic shadows. *Miyabi Haramura: With Miyabi's magic power Jun can program her other abilities to work however she wants them to. *Bianca Argento: Jun only gain Bianca's immunity to electricity. *Daisuke Fujiomi: With Daisuke's innate magic Jun can create and control neodymium which in turn allows her to control any kind of metal through powerful magnetism. *Kaguya Aiura: With Kaguya's psionic ability Jun is capable of firing psychic bolts at her enemies. *Golden Queen: With the Golden Queen's Divine Saint powers of Gold Ruler Jun can create an archangel shaped golden golem. *Layla Glory: With Layla's Psychokinesis Jun is able to freely manipulate paper into various forms and shapes. The properties of the papers she uses change as well to have the flexibility of cloth and the strength of hardened alloy - while ranked as a A when combined with her combat ability she has the skill of a S Rank. She can use it as bombs, cushions, clothes, an armor, shields, spears, darts, hammers, and even a battle armor. Creating an object as complex as the battle armor requires a lot of focus and reduces Jun's speed. *Betty Bomba: With Betty's Jewel Mutation Jun's sweat on her palms is White phosphorus, and she can use it to powerful create explosions. The more Jun sweats, the stronger her explosions become. *Celina Amicus: With Celina's innate magic she can shoot chains of purple energy with a dragon head attached to the front. Aside from attacking, these chains can quickly retract to pull her towards her opponent or be used as ropes to swing in the air. *Orime Houjou: Orime's innate magic requires her to basically rub her chest to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. Her power consists of channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. *Kanae Otonashi: With Kanae's psionic ability Jun can limit the teleporting abilities of nearby teleporters by interfering with their abilities. *Elm Zener: With Professor Elm's telepathic ability Jun can emit a psychic feedback which causes all telepaths trying to get a hold on her mind to experience extreme pain. *Lapis Lazuline: With Lapis' psychic power Jun can remotely control five separate clumps of water at the same time, with the skills to control it precisely from miles away. Furthermore, once she controls water, she can still control it despite being out of her sight, or taken inside a container. Her ability's maximum range is 20 meters and the maximum water volume she can control is 350 liters. *Marie Foreman: With Marie's magic ability Jun can absorb ultraviolet radiation from the sun and release them as either focused beams that burn Trees or as mini-balls of UV with enough force to knock a grown man off his feat. *Euphemia von Phoenix: With Euphemia's Magic Sigil Jun can make flames that can be used to burn away impurities, burn non-corporeal, heal fatal wounds, as well as to destroy magical seals. *Smokey Brown: With Smokey's innate Jewel Mutation as long as Jun continues attacking her opponent without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 500,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. *Kaoru Togami: With Kaoru's psionic ability Jun is able to move masses of small objects at will, and is capable of manipulating a great mass of her attracted "debris" at one time. She can use any "debris" around her to defend herself from attacks, or to attack her enemies. *Vector: When she befriended the living embodiment of the Vector World she gained the ability to re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. *Wendy Rainyday: With Wendy's innate magic Jun can simply wave one of her hands, to create an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water that can level half of a city. Alternatively, she can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of her palms. *Shouko Aihara: With Shouko's psionic ability Jun can places an arrow on the ground that launches whosoever stands over it in the direction it's pointing. *Candy Dream: With Candy's innate magic Jun can create candies that explode like fireworks and cause conceptual damage. *Harmonia Saraswati: With Harmonia's innate magic Jun can cause others to sing and dance spontaneously. *Ignatius Rex: With Ignatius' demon magic she can cover her enemy with hell's flames that burn to the point that there aren't even ashes left as long as she or the target feels some type of negative emotions towards her. *Hanabi Abe: With Hanabi's innate magic Jun can draw a circle in the air, then by clenching her fist make it explode. *Eva Jones: With Eva's voodoo Jun absorbs the souls of the dead to heal wounds that would normally kill her. *Regina López: With Regina's innate magic Jun can paralyze her target's nerves AND abilities, basically walling them off from the rest of the universe. *Archangel Gabriel: With Gabriel's Holy Art Jun can summon a large pillar of light from the heavens, blasting the area with a kinetic force and magical force. Abilities Peak Human Combat: After intense training alongside the other Wizard Saint candidates under the Wizard Saints, Jun becomes a powerful fighter. When it comes to weaponry, she prefers to use a longsword in her right hand and a main gauche in her left. Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. These are great enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. *Lactation: Just like Holstien, Jewels constantly lactates. But since the amount is far less, Jewels are able to hide it by using specialized breast pumps to drain the milk. **Enhanced Breast Milk- Jun is a very well endowed female Jewel, and with that she also has very high-quality mana and breast milk, in fact the mana is so strong that when someone drinks her breast milk, their abilities actually increase. Trump-cards: When both reasoning or close-combat doesn't work on an opponent, she has a few trump cards on her sleeve to surprise and potentially overwhelm an opponent. *Over Flowing Love: Jun's first trump card; she used it so much in class that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her. When using this ability, Jun first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. *Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch: Jun's second trump card, she changes abruptly from her usual personality to a softer attitude, adapting her expression and mannerisms to appear more cute. She has used this ability as an encouragement for her male classmates. Swimming: Jun is excellent swimmer that can keep up with even the fittest Olympic swimmers, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive. First Aid: Jun has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: Jun is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she used her friendship-based power replication for the first time or the fact that her power replication can be exploited to get highly advantageous effects as well as that each of the replicated powers possess their own distinctive use. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. She is capable of predicting most of her opponents' moves so well that many people mistake it for telepathy or precognition. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Jun holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent Trivia *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is intelligent and well-composed and let slip her accent (Tohoku Regional) when embarrassed or flustered. Especially in contrast to her serious nature, once her crude accent comes out it is so kawaii. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet